The Window Cleaner
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella is the daughter of a rich family. Troy is her new hunky window cleaner who starts to wash her windows. Could there be romance awash?
1. Chapter 1

**The Window Cleaner**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Gabriella is the daughter of a rich family. Troy is her new hunky window cleaner starts to wash her windows. Could there be romance awash?**

**Chapter 1**

**The sound of metal hitting brick woke 22 year old Gabriella Montez on the dreary Sunday morning. She wearily got out of bed and made her way over to the window to pull back the curtain to find a guy on a ladder washing her window.**

**She drew back and flattered herself against the wall before he noticed her before peeking round to see him with an amused smirk on his face.**

**She hastily grabbed her clothes and retreated to the bathroom to get changed before going out to confront the guy washing her window on her 10th floor flat.**

"**Who said you can do that without warning," she shouts though the window**

"**I tried buzzing but no one answered," smiles the guy "The landlord hired me and my friend to door the windows on the 10 floors. I'm your new window cleaner Troy Bolton.**

**Before Gabriella can answer her phone rings.**

"**Hello darling how are you," cries a voice**

"**Hi mum fine," replies Gabriella**

"**You have to come to dinner tonight your dad has got Mr Hastings and his son Brandon coming over," says her mum  
"Mum stop trying to set me up I'm fine being single," says Gabriella**

"**Yes but once you get past 25 no one is going to want you and I want grand children plus Brandon can provide for you and you can quit that stupid journalist job," says her mum**

"**No mum I love my job and I like being single," says Gabriella**

"**All done," calls Troy**

**Gabriella waves a hand to shush him.**

"**Who's that is there a guy in your flat? Is that your boyfriend? You didn't say you had a boyfriend bring him tonight ciao," says her mum hanging up**

**Gabriella groans and flops on the couch.**

"**Can I come up to do the other balcony window?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods gets up and drags herself to let Troy up.**

"**You ok?" asks Troy coming in.**

"**No you talked my mum thinks I have a boyfriend," says Gabriella**

"**Who?" asks Troy cleaning the balcony window.**

"**You," says Gabriella "And I have to take you to dinner. You're a window cleaner," she adds**

"**What's wrong with being a window cleaner?" asks Troy**

"**I don't think there is but my parents are rich and snobby and think of you as sort of a pheasant," explains Gabriella**

"**So now do I have to pretend I'm your boyfriend?" asks Troy**

"**No cuz I'm not going," says Gabriella "She just keeps trying to set me up with rich men and I don't want to be a wag so to speak I want to be independent," says Gabriella**

"**You write for Get Real don't you?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah I'm the music interviews and reviews," says Gabriella**

"**You do some of the editorials as well don't you?" asks Troy**

"**Occasionally once in a blue moon," says Gabriella**

"**So why don't you want to go to the meal?" asks Troy**

"**Cuz my mum always criticizes something about me every time I visit whether it is my hair, clothed or weight or looks something is never right for her," complains Gabriella**

"**Well I think you're gorgeous in every single way," says Troy**

"**Thank you don't you have more windows to wash?" asks Gabriella**

"**You were my last one I just have to get paid," says Troy**

"**Well go get paid," says Gabriella**

"**It goes into my bank account," says Troy "And I'd rather sit here and talk to a gorgeous lass like you," he adds**

"**Are you Irish?" asks Gabriella**

"**No. I just said lass in an Irish accent," says Troy still imitating the Irish accent "Why you like?" he asks**

"**Yes," whispers Gabriella**

"**I gotta go now and if we don't meet again just know you are beautiful and if you feel beautiful and confident in yourself you shouldn't listen to what anyone else says because it shouldn't matter," says Troy leaving**

**Minutes later Troy meets up with his friend and business partner Tyler in the foyer.**

"**Oh my gosh I just meet the most beautiful woman," says Troy**

"**TROY," shouts a voice**

**Troy and Tyler turn round to see Gabriella running down the stairs.**

"**She is so out of your league," whispers Tyler**

"**I don't want you to go to dinner with me at my parents but I do want to see you again," says Gabriella**

"**I'd like to see you again to," says Troy**

"**So now what do we do?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy steps closer to her.**

"**We exchanges numbers and we see were it goes," says Troy**

"**Okay" Gabriella says smiling**

**Troy slips his phone out of his pocket and passes it to Gabriella who keys in her number before smiling shyly and running back upstairs to find a text on her phone.**

You are beautiful just the way you are.

Don't forget it.

Troy

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Window Cleaner**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Gabriella is the daughter of a rich family. Troy is her new hunky window cleaner starts to wash her windows. Could there be romance awash?**

**Chapter 2**

"You are beautiful just the way you are, words can't bring you down," **comes singing out of Gabriella's phone as she walks around the mall with her best friends and colleagues Stacey, Heidi and Amelia.**

"**Hiya," says Gabriella a smile etching on her face.**

"**Hey," says Troy "What you up to?" he asks**

"**Shopping," says Gabriella "You?" she asks**

"**I'm at home," says Troy**

"**Day off?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah," says Troy "Tyler's doing a job today, it's a slow day, nothing booked – small job," he explains**

"**You do an amazing job you make me able to see the New York sky line every morning," giggles Gabriella**

"**So still on for the movie?" asks Troy**

"**Yours at 8 right," says Gabriella**

"**Yup," says Troy**

"**Then yeah," replies Gabriella**

"**Great see you at 8," says Troy**

"**See ya," smiles Gabriella hanging up**

"**Who was that?" asks Stacey**

"**Just a friend," says Gabriella**

"**You weren't talking like he was just your friend. You were flirting with him," says Amelia**

"**Crap it's my mum hide me," whispers Gabriella ducking behind the trio.**

**Her mum walks past and out of the mall oblivious her daughter is a mere few feet from her.**

"**Why are you hiding from your mother?" asks Heidi**

"**She's trying to set me up with rich boys and I know you guys think it crazy that I am turning them all down but me marrying one of them is like a business deal between my papa and theirs and I'm not a deal and I want to be with someone I love. But also my window cleaner was cleaning the windows yesterday and know my mother thinks I have a boyfriend and I didn't go to dinner the other night so when she gets hold of me she's going to be annoying," explains Gabriella with a deep breath.**

"**So this guy on the phone was…?" asks Heidi**

"**Just a friend," says Gabriella**

"**You like him," teases Stacey**

"**No I don't," says Gabriella**

"**Oh my gosh it's your window cleaner isn't it?" asks Amelia**

"**What no," exclaims Gabriella**

**Laughing the girls go into another shop.**

**Later that day Gabriella arrives at Troy's flat and observes the surrounding area.**

**As she presses the button on the wall to get into Troy's building.**

"**Are you ok?" asks a guy**

"**Yes," says Gabriella as Troy buzzes her in**

"**Are you lost?" the guy asks**

"**No," says Gabriella**

"**You don't look like you're from around her," says the guy**

"**Yo Brent leave her alone," hollers Troy**

**For someone reason Gabriella's feet pick up pace and she goes running to where Troy's voice comes from.**

"**Troy," squeals Gabriella launching herself into Troy's arms.**

"**Someone's happy to see me," laughs Troy carrying Gabriella into his flat.**

"**Call me," shouts Brent walking past the flat**

"**Hop it," hollers Gabriella**

"**I'm better for you then Bolton," shouts Brent**

"**I said hop it," hollers Gabriella sticking her head out the door.**

"**So what we watching?" asks Gabriella**

"**What do you want to watch?" asks Troy**

"**Hmmm. The Wedding Planner," says Gabriella pulling it out of her bag**

**Troy chuckles and takes it off her to put it in the DVD player.**

**2 hours later. Troy turns to Gabriella to find her asleep. Quietly he turns the TV off and scoops Gabriella up into his arms.**

**He carries her though to his bedroom to place her into his bed before he retires to the couch.**

**Later into the night, a sound in his apartment wakes Troy up and he managers to fall off the couch.**

**He hears a slight giggle from across the room and squints into the dark as he sits up.**

"**Gabriella," he says**

**The person freezes, knocks into something and falls on the floor. "Ow,"**

**Chuckling Troy turns the light on and goes over to help her up.**

"**What were you doing?" asks Troy**

"**Going home," says Gabriella as Troy sits her in the kitchen to clean up the arm she cut in her floor.**

"**Brie it's 2am in the morning," says Troy**

"**So walk me," says Gabriella**

"**No Brie not in NYC. I'm not walking across NYC at 2am in the morning," says Troy firmly.**

"**But I don't like your bed, it's cold," whines Gabriella**

"**Would you like to sleep on the couch?" asks Troy**

"**Is that cold?" asks Gabriella**

"**Not when I'm on it," says Troy.**

**Gabriella doesn't reply and after a moment Troy begins to regret his offer. Just as he opens his mouth to tell Gabriella he didn't mean anything by it she slips off the chair and wanders into the living room. Troy clears up in the kitchen and follows her in to see Gabriella tentatively perched on the edge of the couch. Sitting down, Troy pulls Gabriella's nervous body back against his chest. He breathes slowly and deeply hoping this motion will cause her to relax and is rewarded after a few minutes when he feels the tension drain from Gabriella's body.**

"**Goodnight Brie," whispers Troy subconsciously.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Window Cleaner**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Gabriella is the daughter of a rich family. Troy is her new hunky window cleaner starts to wash her windows. Could there be romance awash?**

**Chapter 3**

**Feelings have evolved. Feelings between Troy and Gabriella. Feelings that have been harboured. Feelings that neither are acting on. Feelings that run deep. Feelings that both are scared to act on. Feelings that both are trying to deal with in their own ways.**

**Gabriella is browsing though the racks in Hollister searching for clothes for her holiday to LA with the girls.**

**She has a selection of sun dresses to try on when she hears her name being called. She turns. Troy. Crap.**

**She's been avoiding him since her feelings evolved.**

**With the selection of sun dresses still in her hands she heads towards the changing room. Her efforts however are short lived when someone else tries to get her attention.**

"**Gabriella," calls a voice**

**She turns her head in the direction of the vocal.**

**Her mother. Double crap.**

**She ducks behind a rack and swiftly manoeuvres herself though the other shoppers and into the changing rooms to avoid the two people she is trying desperately to evade.**

**She's successful until she comes out of the changing room.**

"**Gabriella," says her mother**

"**Crap mum you scared me," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella language," says her mother**

"**Sorry," says Gabriella walking off to pay for her selection of sun dresses.**

"**Gabriella," her mother follows her out of the shop.**

**In the desperate need to be rid of her mother, Gabriella bumps into someone in her haste to hide.**

**She looks up to Troy.**

**Crap.**

"**Hide me," she whispers ducking behind him**

"**Why?" asks Troy**

"**My mother," replies Gabriella**

"**Her?" asks Troy motioning subtly in the direction of Gabriella's mother remembering her from a photo in Gabriella's flat.**

**Gabriella peeks. "Yes,"**

"**Scary," mutters Troy**

"**You have no idea," says Gabriella**

**Once Gabriella's mum is out of sight. Gabriella turns to head off when a strong hand wraps around her arm.**

"**You've been avoiding me all week," says Troy**

"**Work," says Gabriella**

"**I know you better than that Brie you always balance work and social fine," says Troy**

"**I've just been really busy," says Gabriella**

"**Liar," says Troy "But anyway I have something to tell you," he adds**

**Gabriella looks at him.**

"**I've been seeing someone a brunette, her name is Alicia. Thought I'd tell you just in case you come in the flat and there is some girl on the couch or wandering around," says Troy**

**Right there in that second and in that place, Gabriella's heart shatters into thousands of tiny pieces.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Window Cleaner**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Gabriella is the daughter of a rich family. Troy is her new hunky window cleaner starts to wash her windows. Could there be romance awash?**

**For ****Godschildtweety**for supporting me and review since my first story.

**A quick note.**

**I have an original story on ~gabriellasomerfield please check it out. It's called Entwined Hearts. Would love feedback.**

**Chapter 4**

Since Troy's confession of the new woman in his life, Gabriella has been avoiding him. Purely out of jealousy and the feelings that are running deep though her veins.

Over the next few weeks Gabriella hears of the various women Troy has been with. And in return Troy hears of the men Gabriella's parents have been trying to set her up with and the couple she has been out with.

However she has been able to avoid him for the past two days due to her holiday in LA with Stacey, Heidi and Amelia they can sense something is wrong but are wondering how to broach the subject. So instead they avoided it knowing Gabriella will sort it eventually.

That afternoon they were sunning on Miami Beach. Gabriella was constantly messing with her phone, pressing what the girls were sure was the ignore button.

Finally after about what seems a eternity of huffs, sighs and ignores.Stacey, Heidi and Amelia all roll on their sides facing Gabriella.

"Ok girl what is up with you?" asks Stacey

"What do you mean?" asks Gabriella looking up at Stacey

"What's got you so annoyed?" asks Amelia

Gabriella looks up again and as she does accidentally presses accept and the voice of the person she is ignoring comes out of her phone.

"Gabriella," calls a voice

Gabriella realizing her mistake quickly ends the call.

"Ok what's Troy done?" asks Heidi

"Troy nothing why?" asks Gabriella feigning ignorance.

"Because it's obvious that he's the one you're ignoring," states Amelia rolling her eyes

"So spill," says Stacey

"There's nothing to spill," says Gabriella sadly

"What's Troy done?" asks Heidi again impatiently

"Troy hasn't done anything. I haven't seen Troy for weeks he's been too busy cleaning windows and going out with his new girl of the week," rants Gabriella

"Sounds like someone is jealous," sings Amelia

"Me jealous?" asks Gabriella

"Jealous of these girls getting more attention than you, his friend," explains Heidi

Gabriella nods. "Hmm maybe," she murmurs

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't the whole story?" asks Amelia

"There's more to it than that," confesses Gabriella

"Ok," says the girls

"I love him," confesses Gabriella in a whisper

"I knew it!" exclaims Stacey excitedly clapping her hands

"Stacey now is not the time Gabriella is obviously confused and needs our support and advice," chides Amelia

"Sorry," mutters Stacey meekly

"It's ok," smiles Gabriella

"Why do I have the feeling there's more to the I haven't seen him in weeks story?" asks Amelia

"Because I've bee avoiding him. I've been trying to battle these feelings and thought I could battle them better if I wasn't around him," sighs Gabriella

"And has that worked?" asks Heidi

"No it's just made it worse," says Gabriella

"Absence makes the heart grow founder," smiles Stacey

"You should tell him when you get back," encourages Amelia

"He obviously doesn't like me like that he's chasing everyone else in a skirt," mutters Gabriella in a disgruntled manner

Stacey, Heidi and Amelia just look at each other, it is going to take a lot to convince Gabriella to confess her harboured feelings to Troy.

Meanwhile in New York Troy is staring at his phone wondering what is has done to make Gabriella avoid and ignore him. He decides it is pointless trying to phone her because she will just hang up. He sighs in frustration, she's probably with one of those posh totty guys that he can't compete with. Jealousy surges though his veins and he pushes it back as he reaches for his phone to find a girl to take out for the night and forget about the feelings that are unrequited.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**The Window Cleaner**

**Check my profile for updates**

**I have an original story on ~gabriellasomerfield please check it out. It's called Entwined Hearts. Would love feedback.**

**Chapter 5**

"Sorry Brandon it's not going to work," whispers Gabriella

Brandon nods and leaves.

Moments later,  
"Why did you make him leave?" asks Gabriella's mum

"He's not the one," replies Gabriella getting up to leave.

"He doesn't have to be the one you can learn to love him," says Gabriella's mum

"No I can't, I love someone else," says Gabriella

"Who?" enquires her mum

"Doesn't matter you wouldn't approve," sighs Gabriella at the door.

"It's the window cleaner isn't it?" asks her mum disappointment in her eyes.

Silent Gabriella leaves.

Gabriella was at The Hamptons with her mother, father and her various relatives and extended relatives for the annual Montez meal.

She was being asked about her job, boyfriend's any potential suitors. Getting set up every single guy that was there whether she wanted to or not. Her mother was convinced this nonsense about Troy or the window cleaner as her mother him being the one was a phase that Gabriella was rebelling against her parents for some unknown reason.

Gabriella was under the watchful eye of her mother as she sat sipping wine with um Ryden. They were seated at a small round table of to the side of the dance floor. Gabriella's black dress clung nicely to her body not revealing too much but highlighting her assets.

Ryden was currently talking about what his job entailed and how great it was going. And the promotion he was sure to get. When Gabriella excused herself to go to the ladies.

Upon finishing her business in the ladies, Gabriella started to walk down the long hall back to the function room when a hand pulls her into a room.

She opens her mouth to scream as she gets a look at her capturer. Troy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asks Gabriella

"Well you told me about tonight ages ago. I thought you might need rescuing," shrugs Troy

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," says Gabriella throwing her arms around Troy's neck.

The seconds they are in each other's arms they both savour before reluctantly letting go.

They pull back from the hug and both unconsciously lean in their lips touching.

Suddenly the door opening startles them back to reality and they turn there heads to see Ryden. He gives them both a foul look and turn on his heel.

"I am so dead," mutters Gabriella

"Well then let's get you ok of here before that happens," says Troy grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room and down the hall way to a side entrance.

Just as Gabriella was stepping her foot out, her mother's voice echoed down the hallway.

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING WITH THAT MAN?" shouts Mrs Montez

"Away from here. I'm an adult mother and I will do what I want when I want with no hindrance from you. Goodbye mother," replies Gabriella

All Gabriella's mother could do was stand and watched her daughter ride away on the back on the motorbike, her face buried into that man's back.

Seething her mother turned and made her way back to the function room.

Meanwhile across town Troy and Gabriella were tumbling into Troy's apartment laughing at her mother's face.

The kiss they presumed was long forgotten in the other's mind but little did they know it was front and centre in both their minds.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**The Window Cleaner**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

Troy groaned, someone was knocking on his door and it was 2am in the morning. Whoever it was had better had a good reason for waking him up at this ungodly hour.

It had been a week since the kiss had happened and Troy hadn't heard or seen Gabriella since she stayed over.

Groaned Troy swung his legs at of bed and padded across the carpet and into his lounge, flicking on the light as he went. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before unlocking his front door and peering at the girl stood before him. Gabriella but this wasn't the happy Gabriella he knew she looked sad and tired. She had 3 suitcases next to her a bag and laptop bag slung over her shoulder.

"My dad got me evicted can I stay here for a while?" she asked

Troy blinked and kicked his mind into gear. "Of course you can," he said opening the door wider and grabbing her suitcases.

Moments later the pair were seated on Troy's bed nursing cups of hot chocolate while Gabriella told Troy why she wasn't allowed to live in her father's building anymore and the reason was the kiss she shared with Troy.

"That kiss was nothing Gabriella but if you father can't see past it because I'm lower class or whatever then forget about him. You can stay here as long as you like," said Troy

"I'll help with rent and food. I make a mean barbeque chicken melt," said Gabriella

"I know you've made it before and it's delicious," said Troy

Gabriella smiled slightly and yawned. "Do you mind I just go to sleep I'm shattered," she yawned standing up

"No of course not. Where are you going," said Troy

"The sofa," said Gabriella her eyebrows furring in confusion

"You can stay in here with me it's no problem," said Troy

"I'm so phoning in sick tomorrow," said Gabriella

"That's probably a good idea and if you're up for it you can tidy up while I'm out," said Troy

"Of course and I'll cook. I've got money got it all out my bank account before my dad could cut me off. I'll just have to keep it safe," she sighed

"Maybe you should but it in a different bank where your dad can't get it," said Troy

"My dad has influences in all the banks in New York," said Gabriella

"What if I open a new account in my name and we put it in there," said Troy

"Or just put it in your account," said Gabriella

"New account," said Troy "I'm guessing there's a lot," he added

"Twenty thousand," said Gabriella

"Yeah a lot so why don't we go to sleep and sort this all out in the morning," said Troy

Gabriella nodded and snuggled down to sleep.

Knowing that the time staying with Troy was going to be great and awkward curse her stupid feelings unknown to her Troy was thinking the exact same thing.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**The Window Cleaner**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

Troy and Gabriella had been living together for a month and it was great. Manageable because there were now two incomes to pay the rent, bills and for the groceries. The only problem being Troy didn't have a spare room, he had a double bed and a sofa. So now he had a bad back from sleeping on the sofa because he was a gentleman and Gabriella was a lady. Gabriella had insisted from day one that it wouldn't be weird it Troy shared the bed with her. But to Troy he was the only one with feelings towards his friend so for him it would be weird.

"Gabriella stop it if you tell me it's not weird to sleep in a bed with your best friend whose a guy one more time I'm going to walk out," laughed Troy

"Arr but the fact you are laughing leads me to think your not serious I mean come on Troy it really isn't that weird guys and gals do it all the time," stated Gabriella

"You just want me to sleep with you," said Troy with a smirk

Gabriella's cheeks reddened.

"I didn't mean like that," chuckled Troy the smirk still on his face

"I didn't think you meant like that but your still smirking so maybe it's you who wants to sleep with me," laughed Gabriella

"I'm a guy," shrugged Troy

"Troy that's disgusting," laughed Gabriella

"Then why are you laughing?" asked Troy "And what's disgusting that I'm a guy or that I want to sleep with you?" he added

"Because you're smiling," laughed Gabriella "Wait you want to sleep with me," said Gabriella

"I didn't say that," said Troy quickly trying to back track on his words

"Oh I think you did," smirked Gabriella coming closer to Troy

"You misheard me," stuttered Troy trying to back away from the ever nearing Gabriella "Gabriella what are you doing?" he asked when she was right up in his face.

"Teasing you," she smirked as her breath blew on his face making his eyes flutter closed.

Gabriella stepped back for a moment but Troy didn't hear her and didn't open his eyes. Was he waiting to hear her leave or could Troy like her the way she liked him.

There was only one way to find out.

Troy was about to open his eyes when he felt Gabriella's breathe on his face once more but then he felt pressure on his lips. What was that wait it was her lips was she just teasing him or could she like him. But as quickly as her lips had hit his they pulled back and Troy was forced to open his eyes. Gabriella was still stood in front of him but nervously toying with the cuff of her grey on the shoulder sweater which she had paired with dark blue denim shorts.

Making a decision and stepping forward with it Troy grabbed Gabriella back to him and his lips captured hers and thus began the battle for dominance. And as the battle for dominance raged on so did there feet as the stumbled backwards into the bedroom the door closing behind them.

**The rest I shall leave to your imagination.**

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**The Window Cleaner**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 8**

Ever since the night with Troy, Gabriella had been nothing but distracted. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that night out of her head. She went over every moment again and again. Every moment made her smile and she wanted to experience it again and again.

That night and every moment she shared with Troy since had made her happy but the guilt from leaving her family was eating her up inside. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions.

But all this, this was all two years ago. And in those two years a lot had happened.

A few weeks after the night Gabriella had been a emotional mess feeling guilty about her father.

They hadn't heard from her father or mother or any of her family since her father had gotten her evicted but the Bolton family welcomed Gabriella in with open arms.

But when she finally broke down in Troy's arms he found out the real reason behind the break down. Gabriella was pregnant.

And now two years later the Bolton's couldn't be happier. They both had steady jobs and Gabriella was one of the most publisher journalist in NYC. While Troy had a massive cleaning business and manager over 30 employees. They had moved into a beautiful six bedroom home and were loving every minute of domestic family life.

They had a beautiful two year old girl Isabel (Izzie) Marie Bolton.

Two cute gurgling year old twins a girl and a boy- Carmen May and Tyler Jayden Bolton.

Now with number 4 and 5 on the way in 2 months they couldn't be happier and couldn't wait to welcome Hayden Jacob and Kayla Faith in the Bolton family.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
